In the art of processing machinery, especially fruit processing machinery, there is a need for apparatus which will perform automatically a plurality of successive operations simultaneously at each one of a plurality of stations arranged in a row. Each station accomodates, for example, a single fruit piece, such as a citrus fruit member, a bell pepper, or the like. Furthermore, before, and then after, such operations have been carried out, the apparatus should first advance, and then subsequently remove, the processed fruit pieces from such stations, and also advance new fruit pieces into such stations automatically.
Contrivances heretofore known which are supposed to perform this type of operating sequence, so far as known to me, have all involved relatively complex mechanical assemblies which have a number of deficiencies. For one thing, the components in such assemblies must be carefully fabricated and assembled from a plurality of individual elements, causing inherently significant manufacturing costs. For another thing all-mechanical such assemblies tend to involve cumbersome components which can wear excessively, necessitating significant and regular (relative to periods of machine operation) maintenance. For another thing, all mechanical such assemblies can become slightly disaligned, or out of operational synchronism, or the like, which can accelerate wear and maintenance problems. For another thing, all-mechanical such assemblies characteristically have only a limited number of machine operating capabilities.
Once such a machine is designed and built, for example, its operational sequences, timing, and movement limits are determined, for all practical purposes, so that adjustments, variations, such as variations in individual cycles of operation, or variations in operational sequences, or the like, cannot be achieved.
Machines are needed which overcome such disadvantages and shortcomings.